Night
by jamrulz
Summary: Inspired by Reversion by Asher Tye. Sonic is scared of lightning, so it's up to Miles to  make him feel better. Father/son oneshot  credit for father-son plot and everything else that's similar to Reversion goes to Asher Tye. Decided to extend.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot inspired by Reversion by Asher Tye. Enjoy.

Miles Prower sat at his desk, groaning irritably. It was getting so much harder to focus on new projects, and he was dead tired. The thunder outside wasn't helping out with his mood either. And neither was the screaming coming from his son's room.

Wait a second…

"DAD!" Miles jumped at his son's yell and immediately ran down the hall, fear consuming him. Had the kid hurt himself? Was there a kidnapper?

"Sonic!" The fox looked from the entrance of his son's room, relief that there was no one else in the room besides his son, but his face was still filled with concern. The blue hedgehog was sitting upright on his bed, his arms wrapped around his legs, eyes tightly shut and trembling. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

The hedgehog looked up quietly and gave his dad a shaky smile, trying to act brave. "N-n-nothing. I was j-just wondering if you were alright…" Miles slowly raised an eyebrow. "Really..?" Sonic chuckled nervously, "Well, I s-see you are okay. G-goodnight…" His father remained at the door, an unconvinced look on his face.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Son?" The hedgehog nodded, "R-right as-" A loud clap of thunder and a huge bolt of lightning sounded and he immediately whimpered, "…rain." The fox looked between the window and his son for a few minutes before widening his eyes in silent realization.

He walked onto his son's bed, pulled the hedgehog close until Sonic was resting against his chest, and stroked the top of the blue quills softly. His father's gentle touch and the calm beating of his father's heart soon began to lull the blue hedgehog into a peaceful state. Thunder and lightning boomed again. Sonic subtly flinched, but there was no yelling.

Miles kept on stroking his son's quills, humming softly. The green eyes were slowly closing, exhaustion finally wearing the boy out. A soft sigh echoed through the room and Sonic's breathing began to even out. Miles looked down at his son and smiled softly.

Sonic was now peacefully asleep.

Gently, the fox lifted his son off his lap and lowered him back onto the pillow. The light from the hall fell onto the hedgehog's face, illuminating the boy's face. He looked so young, so innocent. He was so lucky to have him.

He knelt down and kissed Sonic on the forehead. "I love you son." Quietly, the two-tailed fox walked out of the room, but not before a sleepy voice answered.

"Love you too Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Cervid belongs to Asher Tye.

In the local hospital, a certain seven year old blue hedgehog laid comatose on the hospital bed, his two-tailed father beside him. Sonic groaned loudly, sweat falling down in buckets. Miles curled into his son, worry filling his eyes and posture. The call from the school was the scariest call he ever heard.

_Earlier that day…_

"So you see why I believe that this project could be built for the greater good of man." Miles nodded approvingly at the Mr. Stele, but he still had to think about it. "Mr. Prowler, we got a call from your son's teacher."

Miles raised a concerned eyebrow, then spoke into the intercom, "Connect her in, please." When Miles heard the teacher's voice, fear filled his heart. Something was very wrong…

….

Sonic had collapsed during recess from the beginning of a fever of 104 and heat exhaustion. The teacher had called the ambulance and then directly called him. Miles had immediately canceled the meeting so he could be with his son.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Miles' musings. Even though it was probably a nurse or a friend, a long forgotten feeling buried deep within him filled his entire being: the feeling for a parent to protect its offspring at any cost.

He covered Sonic with his two tails and glared at the door, his canines showing and body tense as if preparing for a fight. His claws gently grazed the bedspread, being careful not to scratch his son as he curled even closer to him. "Miles..? It's me, Michael." Swallowing in an effort to calm down, Miles retracted his claws and relaxed, but he kept his guarded glare locked firmly on the door. "C-come in." His assistant walked slowly into the room, wrapped box in hand.

His brown eyes were filled with understanding as he looked at his employer. He would act the same way to protect his child. "How's young Olgilvie?" Miles slowly uncovered his son. "He's hot and very weak. He hasn't woken up except for when they fed him, but I doubt he'll remember that." Miles stroked his son's quills and his eyes filled with tenderness as his son still had enough strength and awareness to move against his hand.

The hedgehog whimpered and began to stir on the bed. Miles immediately jumped up to give his little boy some air. Letting out a tired, confused moan, Sonic's eyelids flickered. Tired, forest-green eyes gazed into tender, loving ice-blue. Sonic looked around blearily in confusion and noticed Mr. Cervid for the first time. Mr. Cervid stood up and shook Miles' hand. "I will see you on Monday, Mr. Prowler. Get better soon, Olgilvie."

Sonic turned back to his father and gave him a tired smile. "Hi…Dad." Miles let out a happy sob, tears of relief and happiness falling down his face. He gently cupped his son's blue-furred cheek with his hand, smiling lovingly when he saw his son lean into it.

"Welcome back son."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an alternate story of Asher Tye's story, what if Miles never caught the Merlin's disease? How would he handle his son being a hero and going on life-threatening missions all the time?_

Miles paced in front of his desk in his office, wringing his hands together. It was a nervous habit that he had adopted ever since Sonic turned thirteen. At that time, Sonic demonstrated great speeds and new powers. At the same time, a greedy, evil, but dense scientist suddenly appeared and began making trouble by stealing gems and equipment from laboratories.

He and his son became arch-rivals. They were always fighting and Miles couldn't stop Sonic from fighting him. Sighing, he turned toward the window, worry in his light blue eyes. Every time Sonic left, there was a great chance that it would be the last he'd ever see of him. He kept on holding his breath as he looked up at the sky, the worry increasing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Prowler." Miles turned to look at his personal assistant, Mr. Cervid. The moose definitely began to show age. Even though Miles was older, his fur still had the same color and shine in his early youth. The fur on Mr. Cervid began to take a few white and gray strands.

"Olgilvie went on much more dangerous missions than this. Remember when he was up in space with the ARK incident?" Miles chuckled, "Yeah…he was so solemn for a month, I had to ask him what's wrong." The smile faded as he recalled the unwanted memories.

_Two years ago…_

Miles watched his son out from his window. Annoying reporters and cameramen ran around the silent, brooding hedgehog, yelling out questions and flashing their cameras. He quietly sent his men to intercept the crowd, and give Sonic a clear path to his fathers' office. Sonic ran into his fathers' building, breathing rapidly. He kept looking behind him, so he didn't notice that he was about to run into one of his fathers' robots.

An arm reached out and wrapped around the hedgehog's torso. Sonic yelped as he realized he was spinning around in mid-air. "Careful, son…" Sonic mumbled, "Hey, Dad." Miles let his son on the ground, face filled with concern.

"Is something wrong, son?" Sonic chuckled, "No, Dad. Everything is fine!" After a few fake laughs, he turned away, letting his smile melt into a frown. The fox knew something was wrong; the last time Sonic acted like this was when his grandmother died five years ago. He placed a hand on Sonics' shoulder. "Son…may I see you in my office?"

Sonic stiffened and sighed, nodding his head reluctantly, his quills bobbing from the movement.

"Now…please tell me what's wrong? Did something happen between you and 'Knuckles' earlier today?"

"No sir." Miles sighed quietly, "Then what's wrong?" Sonic hesitated, then kept going. "It's about Space Colony ARK, Dad… And this hedgehog everyone thought was me…Shadow. Dad, I tried to save him, I really did. I reached out for him…he wouldn't let me grab him. He pushed me to safety, Dad."

Sonics' eyes filled with tears as he let out the emotions that have been filling within him. Miles leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his son comfortingly. The moment Sonics' head rested on his father's shoulder, the tears finally came.

"Sonic…I know how upset you are. I know how it feels when you think you could've saved somebody, but you weren't able to. Did I ever tell you about my friend, Kathy?" Sonic shook his head, never moving from the spot where he felt safe. "She was a great childhood friend. We used to do everything together. One day…I fell into a river and Kathy dived after me. She grabbed me and threw me back up the river. I saved her, but…she was in a coma. She woke up just last year."

"I'm sorry, Dad…" Miles gripped his son closer. "Nothing that happened up there was your fault. You did the best you could. And I am so very proud of you." Sonic let out a soft laugh, "Thank you Dad."

….

Miles looked back up at the sky, "Please be safe, Sonic. Please…"

"Hey, Dad."

Miles spun around in surprise. His son looked up at him in his Super Sonic form. The amber eyes looked at him, filled with weariness, but happiness as well. His glowing yellow quills gradually turned back to cobalt blue and his amber eyes turned back to the forest-green eyes of his son.

Miles ran forward and wrapped his son into a hug. Sonic laughed shakily and hugged his father in turn. He closed his eyes and fell back into the welcomed state of unconsciousness. Miles continued to stroke Sonic's quills lovingly, thanking Chaos that his son came back safely.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated this.

He hated feeling so…helpless.

Even getting kidnapped by his fathers' worse enemy felt better than this.

Sonic sat in the hospital room, his eyes never leaving his fathers' face. His father had had a serious accident at his office. He was in the middle of an experiment when a jug of dangerously hazardous chemicals fell into the kerosene lamp, making a huge explosion. Very serious burns were on his fathers' arms and chest, but luckily, his face wasn't close enough to the flames.

Sonic was in the middle of his mathematics when Cervid practically burst into his classroom and talked to the teacher in urgent, quiet tones. The teacher told Sonic that he was leaving with Mr. Cervid immediately. Feeling nervous, Sonic walked away from the classroom without a word. They had driven to the hospital, Sonic being told of his fathers' condition the whole way.

This…this couldn't be real. His cheerful, brilliant, loving father couldn't be lying there, so pale, so still. Sonic gripped onto his father's limp hand. Tears fell from his eyes and into the orange fur of his fathers'. He sniffled and gripped harder onto his fathers' hand, as if he could bring his father back to awareness with that one action.

"Mr. Prowler?" Sonic sniffled and looked into the kind, purple eyes of the nurse. "You look so tired, sweetie. Maybe we should call your mother?" Sonic sniffled again, and murmured, "I-I don't have a mother." The nurse frowned at that. "Is there somebody you could stay with?" Unfortunately, Sonics' only babysitter is unavailable and his grandparents lived too far away. Reluctantly, the hedgehog shook his head.

"We might have to call Child Services." Sonic gasped. No! They can't separate him from his father!

"You can't do that! I live with my father! I can't go back to some sort of orphanage!" The nurse placed her hands on the hedgehogs' shoulders. "You're not going to be there for adoption. We're just going to take care of you for a time until your father wakes up." Sonic reluctantly nodded. He turned back to his comatose father.

"I love you…" He waited in the office until the Child Services came to pick him up.

…

Sonic sat on the steps of the building, glaring at his red shoes. It had been three months and his father hasn't woken up. _What if he doesn't-no, I can't think like that. Dad __**will **__wake up! _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming his way.

"Hi!" Sonic looked up and his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was the prettiest hedgehog he had ever seen. Her fur and quills were a soft pink, she had lovely emerald eyes, and was wearing pink overalls over a red shirt. Sonic stuttered for a few seconds, then finally managed, "Hi…"

The girl hedgehog smiled at him, making him blush, and she continued, "My name's Amy. What's yours?" "O-Olgilvie. But everyone calls me Sonic." Amy smiled softly, "Sonic…that's a nice name." "I-I like yours too." _Why can't I stop stuttering? _

"Do you want to play tag?" Sonic nodded, almost forgetting why he was so sad. Soon enough, they were playing together, laughing all the way.

….

Both hedgehogs were eating their lunch when Mr. Cervid walked through. "How are you, Olgilvie?" Sonic smiled, "I'm fine. I want to introduce you to my new friend Amy." The girl smiled at the man, nodding in greeting.

"Olgilvie, there's someone outside who wants to see you." Sonic looked up at the man in confusion, "Who?" The moose held out his hand, "Come with me and the questions will end." Sonic looked over at Amy then hesitantly took the man's hand.

"Son?"

Sonic gasped as he heard the voice through the other side of the door. The voice that he had waited to hear for three long months. He looked up at Mr. Cervid, eyes wide with hope, then ran to the door. On the other side was his dream come true.

His father was sitting in a wheelchair and his eyes looked tired, but he was awake and alert. Sonic continued to stay where he was, tears running down his face. Miles held his arms out, "Don't I get a hug?"

He was in his fathers' arms two seconds later.


End file.
